


mcyt oneshots :D

by Foguwu



Category: idklol
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foguwu/pseuds/Foguwu
Summary: I wanna learn how to write better and im fixated on dsmp so why not make it fun :]
Relationships: Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

pls request something :D 

will not do:  
-lots of gore  
-scat  
-shit  
-r*pe  
-huge age gaps (like toddler x adult)

will do:  
-everything else  
-fluff  
-smut  
-angst  
-small age gaps

thank you for taking the time to read this ily <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tuboinnit :D fluff?  
> (not requested just popped into my head)

Tommy was rushing to pack clothes in the closest bag he could find "two shirts, no three ill need at least three!". why? He was going to Tubbos house for the weekend, his parents apparently forgot to tell him and tubbo didn't mention it till the day of none the less he was still very happy. "Tommy are you done packing yet, we need to leave!" his mother called from the living room as he put his 3rd pair of pants in his bag "YA BE THERE IN A SECOND" he quickly zipped up his bag, grabbed his phone from his night stand and ran out his bedroom door not bothering to shut it "woah slow down there bud, save your energy for when you get there!" his father giggled at motherinnits statement and tommy just rolled his eyes. Fatherinnit grabbed the car keys "Alright, i think its about time we head out we got a 3 hour drive ahead of us." tommy struggled to put his shoes on and tie them in a rush before waving goodbye to his mom and getting in the car. It was a quite car ride other then the faint sounds of typing and a few giggles coming from the back seat where tommy was sitting.

BIGT; aye tubbs im like 20 minuets from your house get ready

beeboi; oki me and lani are waiting outside

Once Tommy got to Tubbos house he quickly jump out the car to hug the shorter before rushing back to the car and grabbing his bag. Tommy waved goodbye to his father as tubbo and lani rushed him in. Lani went straight to her room and Tubbo and Tommy went to his room. "Wait where am i gonna sleep there's only 3 rooms" tommy was worried hed have to sleep on the couch "on my bed? I figured since were pretty close it wouldn't be weird if we slept together" tubbo grabbed tommys bag and sat it next to the bed "oh, ok?" tommy sounded a bit more bothered then he wanted.\

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and smiles.

mother dearest knocked and came in before waiting for an ok "toby, tommy its getting pretty late you two should get to bed or at least just lay down." "ok mom we" toby said getting up from the computer chair while his mother left the room. "Tommy do you wanna sleep next the wall or on the outside?" tommy thought for a bit before saying something "the wall." they got into bed, it was a bit awkward but neither of the boy decided to try and change that. They both fell asleep pretty fast as they were very tired from the day. tommy woke up before toby, he layed there with his eyes closes before realizing there was a slight warmth on his chest he opened his eyes to see the old snuggled into his chest. His face turned a deep red, his hand was resting on bee boys head and his breathing got slightly faster, his heart was beating like crazy hes never felt like this before not even around women he was freaking out but still tried his best not to wake up the boy on top of him he didnt know what he was feeling but he loved it? at least he think he did, he wasnt sure, seemed like he was but that wasnt the problem, *why* was he feeling this, did he have a crush on him? He jolted a bit when toby yawned and moved his head draging the 16 year old out of his head "tommy? OH SHIT SORRY" the brunette quickly sat up when he realized what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to be more chill for the first time while writing this lmao is my first time writing something pls don't judge haha. also im not sure if i ended it write lmao pls leave constructive criticism.


End file.
